


At A Lullaby's Heart

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [44]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, King - Freeform, Servants, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: "Have. You. Any. Daughters? Don't waste my time, old man," the young man ordered, pushing the knife against his throat to create fear.His first thought was his darling youngest. The sweet, innocent girl with a unique picture of the world. Her love for reading and learning casted a few frowns from her sisters and neighborhood kids, but she never told a lie nor even the tiniest of fibs. She was honest. Beautiful inside and out.She wouldn't be happy if she ever found out that her father lied. Even to if it was to a monster. Nor would she do well if he came home dead because he was a poor liar.





	At A Lullaby's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Song is from a Cinderella movie  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (L/N) = last name  
> (F/F)= favorite flower  
> (E/C)= eye color  
> (F/N) = father's name

**At A** **Lullaby's** **Heart**

**For** **alphaflower**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hiccup is** **19** **. You are** **1** **7** **.**

******************************

_"Lavender's blue,_ __dilly dilly, lavender's green._ _

__"When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen._ _

__"Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so?_ _

__"Twas my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so!_ _ _"_

"Bye, daddy!" You called, running alongside the carriage for as long as you could.

"Don't forget my dress, dad!" your oldest sister called.

"Or my purse!" your other sister called.

"Bye, daddy. Be safe! I love you!" You called, having to slow as the carriage sped up.

"Bye, baby girl! I love you, too!" your father called back.

You stood in the middle of the road as your father slowly went out of sight. You held your hands together, tightly, longing for the three months to go by quickly.

"(Y/ N)!" one of your sisters called. "Hurry back inside!"

"Alright!" you called, as cheerfully as you could. Slowly, you trudged back into the house.

*** Meanwhile ***

Your father, (F/N), spent many days by himself. He constantly longed to hold his youngest, (Y/N). But his family needed the money, so he had to finish the trip. No matter how long it took.

The trip was even better than he had hoped, and he made more than enough to spoil his family, especially his youngest, who appreciated spending time with her beloved father more than her greedy sisters.

Determined to return home early with his prize, he edged the horses (or whatever animal pulling the carriage filled with goods to trade) onward.

One day, after deciding to take a "haunted" shortcut, he stumbled upon a grand castle. It was magnificent, and how he wondered what creature might lie beyond the gate. Or whom, should I correct. His own curiosity made him pause and search for signs of life. Other than the beautiful garden with the occasional insect: none.

After spotting a (F/F), he pushed the fence back and walked over to it. With a simple  _pluck!,_  he claimed the flower for himself. Admiring the beauty like he knew his youngest daughter would, he was startled when a firm grip threw him on his back.

"You dare ruin my property?" a young man roared.

"W- What? N- no-" (F/N) tried, holding his hands in front of him.

"Then why are you holding that?" the man accused, pointing at the beautiful flower in his hands.

"T- This? It's-"

"Shut up! I don't care for petty excuses," the man spat. He pulled out a dagger and pointed it at (F/N). "But I will kill you myself."

(F/N) scooted back, eager to escape death. "W- w- wait! Please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything! Anything, I swear!"

The man wasn't usually so quick to comply to such pathetic begging, but there was something he needed.

"Have you any daughters?"

"W- What?" (F/N) stuttered, confused and worried about answering the question.

"Have. You. Any. Daughters? Don't waste my time, old man," the young man ordered, pushing the knife against (F/N)'s throat to create fear.

(F/N)'s first thought was his darling (Y/ N). The sweet, innocent girl with a unique picture of the world. Her love for reading and learning casted a few frowns from her sisters and neighborhood kids, but she never told a lie nor even the tiniest of fibs. She was honest. Beautiful inside and out.

His darling (Y/ N) wouldn't be happy if she ever found out that her father lied. Even to if it was to a monster. Nor would she do well if he came home dead because he was a poor liar.

"Y- Yes, I- I do," he finally answered, truthfully.

The young man stepped back, but didn't discard the knife. "How many?"

"T- Three."

"Which has the most beauty?"

"My youngest. She's a sweetheart through and through," he smiled, eyes dazed as he spoke proudly of his favorite daughter.

"Hmm. Then it is your youngest daughter you shall give."

"What?" (F/N) coughed, dreading what was to come.

"Your youngest daughter. Give her to me. She will serve me. It is either her service or your life," the young man threatened, edging the knife closer to his prey's throat.

"O- Okay," he agreed, wishing with all his heart that she wouldn't hate him. (Y/ N) was one to honor promises and agreements, so he knew she would go through with it. But it was her hate he feared most. Almost as much as death. But not quite. "I'll send her here the day after I return home."

"No. You'll stay here. In the dungeon. I'll send someone to fetch her," the young man concluded, not leaving room for arguments.

Devastated, (F/N) was dragged to the dungeon.

**************

A few days prior from your father's scheduled return, a man on a horse came galloping up the dirt road.

You were sitting peacefully on the swing your father had made for you. It wasn't much, just a think wooden board held up by rope on either end, but you loved it.

"... _Call up your men, dilly dilly, set them to work!_

_"Some to the plow, dilly dilly, some to the fork._

_"Some to make hay, dilly dilly, some to cut corn._

_"While you and I, dilly dilly, keep ourselves warm,"_ you sang boldly, but not a person cared, for you sang perfectly.

You ended the song early as the man on the horse stopped in front of your house. You slowed the swing down as he approached you.

"Is this the (L/N) residence?" a man asked, hurriedly.

You nodded. "Yes. Is my father alright? Is he safe?"

"He is alive. Are you one of his daughters?"

You smiled and nodded, "Yup! (Y/ N) (L/N), but you can call me (N/N)! Do you need to speak with my mom?"

"Uh, no. Just his youngest daughter, really."

"You are talking to me, silly," you giggled. "I'm his youngest. Why do you need to speak to me?"

"Your father needs you, my dear. I am here to take you to him," he said, vaguely telling the truth. Although your father was confident you would come even if you knew the truth, the man before you had his doubts. "Poor girl," he thought to himself, "the King will hurt her, surely."

"Okay," you agreed without hesitation. "How long will we be gone?"

"Um, you might want to pack a bag or two," he answered. "You're not to be coming back."

Confusion crossed your features. "Will I get an answer if I ask 'Why'?"

"Not yet, but when we get there you will."

Your eyebrows came together, but you nodded nonetheless. "O- Okay. Come inside. You can wait there while I pack."

You guided him up the obvious stone path that lead to the open front door. The day was too nice to leave it shut.

"Mom! We have guests! You can wait here," you said, gesturing to the dining table. "I'll try to be quick."

"Okay! Be there in a moment!" your mom called back.

You rushed to your room, packing a few pairs of clothes, a few books, and a rock your father gave you. It was a smooth rock with white paint splattered on one side. It fit in the palm of your hand easily, but you hid it in your pocket once you changed into nicer clothes. The clothes you had been wearing were rags and covered in mud, seeing how you were playing with a boy your age who lived a few doors down earlier.

You made your bed, setting your favorite book in the middle of it.

You walked out with your one suitcase in hand. "Ready," you informed.

"Bye, darling," your mother said, only giving you a quick hug before passing you to the stranger whom was to take you away.

_"Lavender's green, dilly dilly, lavender's blue._

_"If you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you._

_"Let the birds sing, dilly dilly, and the lambs play._

_"We shall be safe, dilly dilly, out of harms way._ "

The journey took just over a week, but you were eager to see your father again.

"We are here, ma'am," the man said. You hadn't spoken much on the trip there, but he let you read during the trip, so you didn't mind the silence.

You gasped at the sight before you. The castle was grand and seemed to almost touch the clouds. The field before it was lively with all the happy butterflies flying around. You would have instantly loved it if it weren't for the creepy aura that surrounded the place.

The horse trotted up to the stables, where you were then lead to a room with a grand golden chair.

A young man sat in the chair, staring blankly at the two people who stood in the middle of the room.

"My King, I have brought to you the merchant's youngest daughter," the man boomed. You resisted the urge to cover your ears as the sound echoed the previously spoken syllable.

"I see that!" the young man snapped, walking towards you. "Free the pesky merchant. Send him off. Now!" he barked, when his commands weren't immediately followed through.

"Y- Yes, sir!" the man stuttered, hurrying to finish his King's wishes.

"Your name?" the young man demanded, stopping in front of you.

Up close, you were stunned by the man's looks. His shaggy auburn hair made you want to mess it up. His sharp emerald green eyes seemed to stare right into the depths of your soul. His wild freckles gave him a childish look that was countered drastically by his deadly glare. His pink lips were morphed into a frown. A small scar on his chin made him look kind of tough but not too tough.

"Your name?" he demanded once more.

"Oh, uh, (Y- Y/ N), but you can call me (N/N)!" you beamed, returning back to your cheerful self. "What's your name?"

The man was taken aback by your demeanor and blinked. "King Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third."

_I love to dance, dilly dilly, I love to sing._

_When I am queen, dilly dilly, you'll be my king._

_Who told me so, dilly dilly, who told me so?_

_I told myself, dilly dilly, I told me so_.

You giggled, "You have a cute name. It suites you well." From anyone else, those words would have sounded like an insult, but from your lips it made his name sound like it was the most perfect name in the world. From you, those words were a compliment.

"T- Thank you." He shook his head, as if to return to his angry self. "You are my servant, now. You are to personally serve me. It is the agreement your father and I agreed upon."

You blinked, "What?"

"Your service for his life; that was the deal."

"Is my father okay?" was your first question.

"Yes. Now that his end of the deal is sealed, I released him, completing the agreement."

"May I see him? Just for a minute or two? Please?" you asked, but didn't beg. Hiccup was mightily confused by you. How could you say the same words as others, but deliver such a different meanings?

And did you not care that your father gave you up for his own life? It was a selfish act, indeed, but you didn't seem to care. You only cared for his safety, for which, in Hiccup's eyes, he didn't deserve.

"Yes, but I will supervise. You," he suddenly pointed to a guard, "bring the merchant here. Tell him his daughter wants to see him."

The guard muttered a, "Yes," before scurrying off.

Hiccup tightly gripped your wrist and pulled you back to the golden chair. The golden throne. He released your wrist and sat down, making you stand as you waited to see you dad.

When you heard the footsteps, your eyes glistened with happiness. "They're coming!" you nearly shouted, and began bouncing in place.

Amused by such childish behavior, Hiccup watched you with a smirk. This would be fun.

*********

Not a day went by without your smile. Or your song. Every day, your precious voice would float down the long halls.

_"Lavender's blue,_ __dilly dilly, lavender's green._ _

__"When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen._ _

__"Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so?_ _

__"Twas my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so!"__ you sang, boldly.

_"Call up your men, dilly dilly, set them to work!_

_"Some to the plow, dilly dilly, some to the fork._

_"Some to make hay, dilly dilly, some to cut corn._

_"While you and I, dilly dilly, keep ourselves warm,"_ you sang, delivering the King's food.

_"Lavender's green, dilly dilly, lavender's blue._

_"If you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you._

_"Let the birds sing, dilly dilly, and the lambs play._

_"We shall be safe, dilly dilly, out of harms way,"_ you sang, tending the huge gardens with the gardeners.

_"I love to dance, dilly dilly, I love to sing._

_"When I am queen, dilly dilly, you'll be my king._

_"Who told me so, dilly dilly, who told me so?_

_"I told myself, dilly dilly, I told me so,"_  you always sang.

But never in front of the King. You were warned by the cook not to. He lost his taste in music after something tragic happened to him, but no one knew what that tragic event was. Without him letting someone in, no one could help him.

He was blunt, harsh, and had a very short temper, but all- in- all you thought of him as a nice and gentle person.

Every evening, around the time the sun said goodnight, he took a stroll through the garden. No one was allowed in the garden while he was there. But on the fifth day of your arrival, you saw him smiling softly at a little red bird as it stood on his index finger. If a bird allowed the King to be near, surely he wasn't as cruel as the rumors made him out to be.

You didn't go blurting out what you saw, but spoke honestly of your opinion of him when asked.

"How could you think that?" Polly, a gardener, asked.

You shrugged. "I just do."

"Has he never yelled at you before?" a cook, Lynne, asked.

"Of course he has," you giggled. "It frightened me, dearly. I had never heard such- such rude language!"

"That's putting it nicely," Mark, another cook, scoffed.

"No kidding. He's just plain rude. He seriously needs to take a chill pill or something," Martha, a cleaner, rolled her eyes.

"No, y'all just aren't giving him a chance! There's more to him than meets the eye. He's different, like me."

"How are you so nice?" Polly asked.

"How could I not?" you answered with a question, smiling as you tilted your head.

"Does our little (N/N) have a crush on our King?" Mark cooed.

You knew he was joking, so you retorted, "And if I do?"

"You're so cute!" Lynne suddenly declared.

You blushed, sudden wave of shyness taking over, and ducked your head to hide your red cheeks. "I- I wouldn't go around saying that."

"Little miss (N/N), how could you not think you're cute?" Polly nearly squealed.

"Uh, because, um, I'm me?" you tried to answer. "And me being me means I'm not cute."

"Why not?" Tim, another cleaner, chuckled.

"Because I choose what I want to be. And I choose to not be cute!"

Everyone busted out laughing.

"Cute."

"Adorable."

"So precious."

You huffed and pretended to angrily exit the room.

"Goodnight everyone, pleasant dreams," you wished, ruining your act and smiling as you peaked your head back in the room. You quickly left before they complimented you again.

"Why did you defend me?" you were suddenly asked.

You gasped and spun around to come face to face with the King himself. You smiled brightly. "Because I know something they don't! That, and you're my favorite person here! Now, is there anything I can help you with, sir?" You asked, kindly.

He looked shocked, but quickly composed himself. "Yes. Pack your things, you're free to go home." He turned, walking away confidently.

Although you missed your family, dearly, you honestly didn't want to leave. But visiting your family and return here, you could handle.

"Sir?" you called out. He didn't stop. "Sir?" You ran up to him, setting your hand on his shoulder.

"What?" he almost yelled, but instead he contained it so that it sounded like a grunt.

"Are you okay?" you asked, worried. You placed your hand on his forehead. "Are you sick?"

He pushed you hand away, careful not to hurt the girl he fell in love with. There was just something about you that intrigued him front the moment he laid eyes on you. He watched you constantly over your stay here, which had been a few months, and now that he knew he loved you, he didn't know what to do. So, as the saying goes, he set you free. "No. Don't be ridiculous. Now get to packing. You're free to leave."

"Sir? I don't want to."

He was confused now. "Why not?"

You smiled brightly. "Because I love it here, silly!" you laughed, forgetting to whom you were talking to. "Would it be alright if I visited my family, though, and then come back?"

Bewildered, he nodded.

"Yay! Thank you!" you shouted, bringing him into a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" You looked him in the eye as you thanked him. And he wanted nothing more than to connect his lips to yours.

So he did.

You were surprised, but kissed him back. He wrapped his arms cautiously around your waist, unsure if you were really into the kiss.

After a few seconds, he pulled away, leaving you breathless and dazed but smiling like an idiot.

"Best first kiss ever," you breathed.

With new found confidence, he leaned his forehead against yours. "You really are adorable, you know that?"

You playfully frowned. "Why does everyone think that?"

"Because," he pecked your lips, "you are." He kissed you passionately, pressing you against the wall.

By the end of the kiss, he was holding you up, seeing how your knees gave out.

"I love the effect I have on you," he murmured against your jaw.

"Well I love you," you blurted out, then blushed once you realized what you said. Your heart broke as he pulled away, and you couldn't bear to see the rejection that was sure to come. "But, I understand if you don't feel the same way. I am a worthless servant while you are a gorgeous-" your blabbering was cut off by his lips on yours. "You could have just told me to shut up."

"Never call yourself worthless again, my sweet," he ordered, placing light kisses down your neck. "You're perfect."

"Awe!" you heard a familiar voice coo. "King Hiccup and (N/N) are making out!" Mark called.

Suddenly, the servants in the sitting room rushed out to see a blushing you hiding your face in the King's chest. He smirked, and used his finger to lift your chin up and claim you as his with a sweet kiss. Everyone awed.

You smack him on the arm when the kiss ended. He chuckled. "Now, what was that for, my sweet?"

"Making me blush."

"So adorable," he cooed.

Suddenly, you slid your shoe off and threw it at Mark, whom couldn't stop laughing.

"That's for making a big scene!"

"Everyone, since you are all here," the King suddenly addressed, after all thirty or so servants surrounded y'all. "As of today, (Y/ N) is not my servant. Instead, I am asking her to be my girlfriend. So, will you be my girlfriend, (Y/N)?" he asked, staring into your (E/C) eyes.

You sucked in a breath. "Yes, I will."

Everyone started cheering, making you jump further into his strong arms and making him chuckle. "I love you."

"As I love you, sir."

"Please, call me Hiccup. You are my girlfriend now."

"Okay. Hiccup," you smiled, testing out his name.

"I love the way you say my name," he whispered in your ear, making his warm breath tickle your ear.

"I- I- I can't think. Stop that," you breathed, your eyes closed.

He chuckled and wished everyone a goodnight before leading you to your room, which was across from his.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked, staring at you.

"Because, kind sir, I lie at a lullaby's heart. And lullabies can-"

"I get it," he smirked, kissing you again. "Goodnight, mi'lady."

"G- Goodnight, Hiccup," you blushed, ducking your head down.

He gave you a goodnight kiss before leaving you to gather your thoughts.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
